


Let the Angel Cry

by Lilyhurley



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Drinking, First Time, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhurley/pseuds/Lilyhurley
Summary: For the first time in his life, Rick Sanchez didn't know what to do. Should he touch his underage soulmate or let them both die? Morty was waiting for him to decide. And Beth just wanted to see her dad again.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, rick/morty
Comments: 59
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi with a new story! I love soulmate aus. I know there are a lot of grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry for them:( English is not my native language. I hope you enjoy it! I needed a new story after Leave It Unspoken.

Rick was taking a shower when it happened.

He put both of his hands on the tile as he tried to breathe. _He couldn't._ His lungs were burning as the air enters his body. As was his whole flesh. Every fucking part of him hurt, and even the cold water that poured on him didn't make him feel any better. He was on fire! 

_Breath breath breath..._

He put his head between his hands, closed his eyes. He was shaking from head to toe. Rick was sure he never felt that kind of agony before. Even with his high threshold for pain, it was almost excruciating. He was Rick fucking Sanchez, he was a terrorist according to the Galactic Federation. He had fighted against almost the entire universe. He had gotten shot million times, lost his limbs, beaten to death. _He might even had come back from the death at some point._

But none of them were even comparable to the pain he was in right now. It was like his soul was taken away from him, broken into million pieces. Like his bones were trying to cut his skin open and let themselves out. Like he was bleeding from inside. Like his head was about to explode. 

_Just breath you fucker._

He felt he was going to vomit. World was spinning, or was it him? He sat on the floor, pulled his legs to his chest. It was too much. _Too much too much too much..._ Every beat of his heart, every vein in his body, every thought in his mind was hurting him. _He was going to die_. This was going to be how the smartest man in the universe dies. And then as he was craving for a single breath...

...His heart stopped. All his breath was taken away from him. 

Everything went white then red then black.

That one moment was the moment nothing really mattered.

It was the unalterable truth. 

When air filled his lungs again, Rick heard a woman speak. "The mark is red Morty, it's red! You have a soulmate. I'm so proud of you." She sounded so excited. Rick opened his eyes to see who was talking. 

_Diane?_

_Had he died? Was it his punishment?_ _  
_

But no, that couldn't be her, could it? This woman was so much younger than Rick's ex wife. Yet, their green eyes and blond hair were almost identical. Some of her facial features had that kind of similarity too. Like her little nose and full lips. Rick gulped. It was terrifying to look at her.

Then she smiled and everything became so much worse.

She wasn't Diane but somehow her smile was belong to the only woman Rick ever liked. _How?_ She reached to stroke Rick's hair. Her expression was kind. It was affectionate. 

Yet, something felt wrong with her.Rick's stomach twisted when he noticed what.

Yes, her smile was nice. But her eyes was glowing with _hunger_. It was almost unnoticeable but Rick could see it. Because he knew that glance so damn well, he had seen it millions times before. He had watched it everytime he looked in a mirror. _A passionate crave for something... dark._

Apparently, even glances could pass through genes. 

_Shit, no. No, please no._ _If she was not an alternative version of Diane, who was she? Rick was afraid of the answer._ "Beth?" He asked with a sixteen years old's voice, wishing to be wrong.

The woman's eyes widened. Her glance changed to something so much more twisted. "Dad?" She whispered. 

But before Rick could response, he was in his own body again. He was breathing hard. His heart was pounding. He got out off the shower quickly, and stood in front of his mirror. Didn't even bother dry himself off first. He looked at the name that was on the left of his chest. 

**"Mortimer Smith"**

It was red. _Shit._ **  
**

How could it be red? Rick knew how, but didn't understand why? His mark was white. It was always white since his sixteenth birthday. He had thought it was going to stay that way, he had accepted that. He hadn't had a soulmate. He never had had one.

Apparenty, this was no longer the truth. 

Rick shivered as he run his hand on the name. "Why?" He thought. After all this years, why now? Not when he was sixteen and actually wanting a soulmate. Not when he was waiting for it. Younger Rick would die to have what old Rick had now. He rolled his eyes. _What a ignorant fucker._ He knew now soulmates were bullshit. They were nothing but irrational attachments.

They were weaknesses. And Rick Sanchez had refused to be weak. He didn't need some kind perfect fucking half when it was never going to be perfect. He didn't need some teenarger's love and loyalty. He didn't need anyone but himself. No one could save him in the end. 

_Fuck you Mortimer Smith._

He put his hand on the name, hiding it. As if this would change anything. He knew even he hated to be marked, needed to be rational about this. The mark wasn't something Rick could just ignore. This wasn't how this universe works. _He had to see him._ He had to go and touch his soulmate at least once if he wanted to live.

_Fuck the universe, fuck everything._

Rick left the bathroom, got dressed silently. He sat at his desk, put his head between his hands and took a deep breath. He knew what he should do. He didn't want to do it. "Fuck." He murmured. It was harder than he thought. _He was afraid._

He didn't know when was the last time he felt like this but he was so damn terrified. Knowing that he had a soulmate, possibility of seeing him, touching him was too much. He wasn't ready.

How could someone be ready for this? How could someone be okay with this?

_Rick didn't know, and he was never going to learn it._

The scientist raised his head. "Nothing matters." He reminded himself. "I don't have to stay. with him" He knew a simple touch would be enough. It didn't even need to be affectionate or shit. He could just hold his arm for five seconds then left. They were never going to see each other ever again anyway.

Nothing really mattered to Rick Sanchez. Not even his soulmate. 

He opened his computer and quickly searched the name. This soulmate shit was a really big deal in the earth. Governments would keep records for every person who turned sixteen. They would document everything about them from the name of their soulmates to their home addresses. They would search the data, try to find the matching names. Rick had hacked that documents long time ago. The times he still had had hope. _Whatever._

He looked at the results. There were three Mortimer Smith that turned sixteen today. The first one wasn't marked. So, he was off. 

The second one was marked. But his soulmate was a girl named Jessica. Okay, he wasn't the one eihter. 

_So the last one should..._

Rick didn't even need to look who was the boy's soulmate to know. His eyes laid on an another name first, Morty's mother's.

**Beth Smith.**

_Oh._ Everything fell into place perfectly. And Rick fell into the darkest part of his mind. His eyes became blank.

Rick Sanchez was a man who didn't give a shit about anything. He was a selfish bastard, a terrible husband and worse father. He was killer, a terrorist, a runaway. The smartest man in the universe, the most twisted mind in the multiverse.

He was Rick fucking Sanchez. And apparently, he was a pervert now. If not why the universe wanted him to fuck his own grandson? There must be something wrong with him. 

Rick stood there for a while, reconsidering his previous plan. He had learned where was his soulmate lived, he could just portal himself there. But he wasn't sure if he should go. Had it changed anything to know who Mortimer Smith was? Rick was already a terrible father. He hadn't even seen his daughter for years. Hell, he had even forgotten he had a daughter time to time. So what if he was also a terrible grandfather? Of course, it hadn't changed anything. Nothing mattered.

Especially Mortimer Smith.

Rick stretched his arms. The plan was on. He had a year to touch his soulmate after he got marked. So, there was plenty of time. He wasn't in rush. He had a lot more time than he needed to invent little robots to monitorize Mortimer Smith. 

Not that the scientist wanted to see him. _He didn't._ He just wanted to make sure he was alive, just to keep himself safe. But still... a little peek wouldn't hurt, would it?

Even if it would, Rick wasn't afraid of getting hurt. 

Inventing the robot took half an hour, sending it to earth was harder but after three hour and forty five minutes Rick did it.

He opened a screen on his computer, took a deep breath.

Nothing mattered.

Nothing mattered.

Nothing fucking mattered.

But when Rick Sanchez saw his soulmate for the first time, something mattered, just a little. His heart was beating so hard. It was unexpected. _Fuck._ He didn't expected Mortimer Smith to have such a beautiful eyes. A perfect combination of green and blue. They were breathtaking. Rick couldn't stop staring at them.

The scientist groaned as Morty licked his lips. The younger one was sitting on his bed, looking something at his computer. He wasn't wearing any shirts. His naked chest was there for Rick to watch and enjoy. _Shit_. Rick gulped. Without even realizing, he came a litter closer to the screen. _To Morty._

Now the brunet was biting his lower lip like he was trying to hide... _Oh._ Morty let a shaky breath out. He closed his eyes, threw his head back. There was a little smirk on his lips. _Was Rick sweating?_

Morty put his one hand on his chest, drawing small circles with his fingers. Rick wanted to be the one doing it, but with his tongue. He wanted lick Morty's skin till the younger scream for more. He wanted to make him moan, make him lose his control until he was all Rick's and Rick's only.

Morty slipped his other hand under his blanket, slowly moving up and down and the other one was on his nipples. The scientist opened his mouth."Fuck." Morty moaned with pleasure. Then he whispered. "Rick." 

_Fuck!_ Rick got up as fast as he could when he realized what was happening. _What was he doing._ He closed the screen. _Shit, he was hard._ He clenched his fists like he wanted to puch something. _Himself._ He groaned. Morty's image was still there, in front of Rick's eyes and it was playing the same scene, with Morty's needy voice. 

Rick closed his eyes. He had made mistake, he should have never watched. But he had thought he was better than that. Better than this pervert who wants, _needs_ , his own grandson. It was sick even for him.

The scientist sat on his bed. He didn't know what he should do know. He wished he could say the plan was still ongoing. That he could just go, touch Mortimer Smith once and leave. But he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Rick laid down as he thought about Morty's eyes. Blue and green, a perfect combination of the two. Like Rick's ice blue ones and Beth's burning greens...

He made his mind up. He didn't like it but Rick felt like it was right thing to do.

...

Mortimer Smith waited for his soulmate for 360 days. But Rick Sanchez never showed up. Morty had already lost his hope anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know it's been a while but... I'm here again! I hope you like this chapter, sorry for my grammar mistakes...

_Everything was blurry._

_Things made no sense._

_Universe was just a big, old, empty mess._

_Nothing mattered._

_Rick took an another sip from his flask. He didn't remember when he had started drinking. Maybe hours, maybe days ago... It didn't matter at this point. He was too drunk to care._

_His throat burned as strong alien alcohol slide into his body. The good kind of pain... It was helping him ignore what's bothering him, even just for a second. But he wasn't drunk enough, never drunk enough to completely forget his irrational obsession._

_A name._

_It was just a fucking name that made Rick this desperate._

_"¡Salud, Mortimer Smith! My fucking soulmate..."_ _He grinned, finished rest of his drink. The alcohol was starting to get more effective as minutes passed. Rick shivered. He was sure this addiction was going to be the death of him someday. He would be found dead with a bottle of drink in his hand. This time he laughed. "Yeah, right." He thought. As if he was planning to die any time soon._

 _But if he ever wants that... Well, it was going to_ _be him who take his own life. And it was going to be his, only his problem. Not Mortimer Smith's._

_Rick was going to die alone._

_"Dad?" Six year old Beth Sanchez looked at her father with her sleepy eyes. "Why are you awake?"_

_Rick forced himself to smile. "Why are you awake sweetheart?" He got up and walked towards his daughter. He held Beth's hand as he led her to her room, but she stopped him. "I'm thirsty."_

_Rick sighed. "Okay." He spoke in the kindest voice he could. "Go to your room, I'll get you some water."_

_Beth nodded, however she didn't let go of her father's hand._

_"Dad, who is Mortimer Smith?"_

...

Morty was lying on his bed. His head was aching. It was hard to breath. 

Beth put her hand on his forehead. "You still have a little fever." She said, started to stroke her son's hair. "But you'll get better soon, I'm sure." It was a lie and they both knew that. He wasn't going to get any better. No matter how many medicine he take, no matter how much he rest... it was going to be worse from now on.

He was going to die, probably sooner than tomorrow.

Morty closed his eyes, tried not to imagine how it's going to be. _Death, the unalterable truth. Emptyness. Nothing._ Even if he wanted to stop himself he started to wonder. Was it going to be cold? Dark? Painful? Was he going to feel something or wouldn't even know he was gone? 

_Maybe he would finally meet Rick Sanchez, ask him where the fuck was he all this time._

"How are you?" His mother asked, she was clearly worried. Morty opened his eyes and looked at her. She was so tired, the brunet could see it. Beth hadn't slept for a few nights, just as her son. She hadn't let Morty to be alone, had finally realized that her son's time was running out. She had finally accepted that. 

Morty wanted to smile even if it would be fake. Until her son's sixteenth birthday, Beth was never... Well, she was not the best mother in the world. She probably wasn't even close to be a good one. Morty knew she loved him and his sister in her own way, yet she didn't really know how to show it. She simply didn't know how to be a mother and hadn't bothered to learn. Morty was okay with it. Beth's lack of motherhood skills had taught him how to take care of himself at a young age. 

And if he ever need a good bottle of wine, he knew his mother would be there to recommend him one. 

"Just have a little headache." Morty said. It was an another lie but Beth didn't need to know that her son felt like his head was about to explode. 

"I'll get you some aspirin." She was about to get up, Morty held her arm to stop her. "No, mom. Please, no more." She sighed. "I don't want to see you in pain sweetheart."

"Drugs... don't work anymore." 

Beth bit her lip as she noded. "I know." Then she leaned and kissed Morty's forehead. "I wish I can make you feel better Morty."

Beth Sanchez wasn't a good mother.

But something had changed the day Morty got marked. For some reason she had become happier. She had started to listen more of her family's problems, talked to them, connected with them. She had started to act like she actually cared. Morty didn't know if his soulmate got something to do with this. Beth seemed like she wants to spend more time with her son, got to know him a little better.

Morty always felt that his mother somehow knew who Rick Sanchez was. He had tried to ask her a few times, Beth hadn't said anything but she was sure that Rick was going to show up. So sure that she didn't even want Morty to go to the officers and confirm his mark. But the brunet did it anyway, in case Rick Sanchez couldn't come for some reason. 

In the end, Rick Sanchez didn't show up and the officers couldn't find him. 

Morty knew he was alive, he was at least sixteen. So why the hell he didn't confirm his mark? Didn't he want to find his soulmate? _Didn't he want to live?_

"Whatever." Morty thought. At least his mother had stopped talking about it. 

"It's okay mom. There's nothing you can do." The brunet whispered, he was really tired. He really wanted to sleep but when you know you are going to sleep for eternity soon, it was hard to close your eyes.

Beth gulped. "Morty..." She spoke, however she couldn't finish sentence as she started to cry.

Morty took a deep breath. He didn't want to see his mother like this. He was okay with death if Beth just leave him alone. Instead he said, "I'm fine mother. Everything is gonna be alright." He bit his lip. "I'm okay with this."

Beth put her face between her hands. "I hate him!" She cried. "Selfish fucker, as always. I had thought..." She didn't let Morty know whatever she thought. He didn't want to know anyway, his pain started to become intolerable. It was hard to keep his eyes open.

"Mom, I need to rest." 

Beth leaned to kiss his forehead again. "Okay, sweetheart. I'm here if you need me."

Morty nodded.

"I love you." His mother said, but the brunet couldn't hear her. "Dad," She whispered, she was looking at her son. "Dad, if you can hear me, please, don't let him die. Please..." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm super late, I'm so sorry. And please forgive my grammar errors :(

_When Rick Sanchez was marked on his sixteenth birthday, his mark was white. So, he knew he need to wait to meet his soulmate. He didn't think nor worried about it because it was normal. His soulmate was probably a few years younger than him. He was okay with waiting._

_But as he_ _watched his friends marks turn red, he wished to find his soulmate soon._ _He believed his wish will come true eventually._ _He was young, he didn't know yet that universe doesn't work like that._

_He waited, didn't wish for anything else until he was ninteen. Mortimer Smith was the only thing he wanted in his life. It was enough._

_Until it wasn't._

_As years passed, Rick started to realize how fucking meaningless this universe was. He started to get sick of it and his empty life and also his -probably so much younger than him- soulmate. He wished not to feel like this, he wished to be free. It shouldn't be too much to ask._

_By the time he was twenty three, the only thing Rick wanted was to die. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat anything. He couldn't breath._ _Rick was exhausted. He started drinking, using anything to make himself numb. He wanted to die, but h_ _e wasn't strong enough to do it himself. He wished he was._

_Maybe he would finally meet his soulmate then._

_Eventually someone made him change his mind, a young woman named Diane._

_Her soulmate was an addict. In some cases like this, the officers would give you the option of not to being with your soulmate. She had chosen that._

_Diane was beautiful but more importantly, she was free. Like the way Rick always wanted to be. Maybe being with her would make him feel less like a waste of oxygen._

_It didn't. But Rick was determinate to believe otherwise. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to find his soulmate. He wanted Diane._

_At his twenty ninth, Rick wished to be happy with his wife. Even if she wasn't his soulmate. He wished to be a good father for his newborn daughter. Even if he felt like he is suffocating sometimes._

_He tried his best, but it was never enough._

_When he was thirty nine, Rick wished he had never met Diane, never had a daughter. He wished to be alone._ _An as he flew away from the earth for the first time, he thought his wish finally come true._

He was clearly wrong, according to the name on his skin. 

Rick put both of his palms on his forehead, closed his eyes. Shivering, he was burning and freezing at the same time. He tried to took a deep breath but it was impossible. His lungs were hurting like they filled with glass. "Happy birthday Morty." He whispered ever so slightly without opening his eyes. There was a metallic taste in his mouth. It was so familiar that it didn't even bother him. He coughed and a few drop of blood came out of his mouth, they mixed with his tears on the floor. He didn't even know he was crying. "Shit." He spat a red saliva in front of his shoes.

The end was close. He began to laugh. 

Rick never thought he'd die like this. He always thought he would be the one who done it, pull the trigger and get the work done. He wouldn't let anyone but himself have the pleasure of killing Rick Sanchez. No, this honour belonged to him. At least, it used to be his. 

"It's still my decision." Rick reminded himself. Even if he never thought he'd die for someone, he was the one who doesn't want to touch his soulmate. He had choosen that, so it was fine. 

Rick opened his eyes and looked at the screen in front of him. His vision was little blurry, but he could still see. He didn't know for how long though. He coughed again, this time he felt like his lungs were coming out of him. With a shaking hand he grabbed his flask and took a deep sip. Alcohol burned his throat more than it should. He gulped.

"Computer, ho-how..." Rick coughed hard. His blood spread on his desk. "How much time I have left?"

"Eight minutes." A robotic voice said. 

"Fucking perfect." Rick murmured as he took another sip from his flask. The last eight minutes of his life. His last chance of... 

The scientist turned his face away from the computer and threw up on the floor, red. "Shit." He was really going to die. "Show me Mortimer Smith." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

"Showing Mortimer Smith."

But before he could see his soulmate on the screen, Rick closed his eyes. "What the fuck am I doing?" He thought. After the first time, he had decided to never watch Morty again. He needed to stay away and he wasn't trusting himself about that. Even if he knew it was their stupid bond that make him want Morty, it was hard to resist.

"I'm fine mother. Everything is gonna be alright." He heard Morty. "I'm okay with this." He was lying, they both knew it.

"I hate him!" A woman screamed, it was probably Beth. "Selfish fucker, as always. I had thought..." Rick knew who and what she was talking about, he wished he didn't.

"It's okay."

Morty's voice was too weak, he was definitely in a worse condition than Rick. He was probably lying on his bed, waiting for his end because his selfish soulmate had never showed up. He was going to die, his beautiful eyes were going to close for forever. And Rick was never going to see him again. 

The scientist shivered. He was never going to see him again. He should at least look at his soulmate for the last time, for the road. He opened his eyes and saw Beth. She was holding her son's hand, crying and keep saying "I'm so sorry." She looked so much like Diane like this.

"Mom," Morty said. He was so pale but his green eyes were still shining, Rick felt like his heart broke into million pieces. He was going to kill an angel. "I need to rest."

"Okay, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." Morty didn't say anything, he didn't say that he is never going to wake up. Beth kissed his forehead then stood up and walked away from Morty's bed.

"Dad, if you can hear me, please, don't let him die." She whispered. "Please, he is so young. He doesn't deserve it."

Rick watched her as she put her face in between her palms and cry harder. "Please." She screamed.

...

_In his dream, Morty was floating in the space. He was free._

The brunet surprised when he finally woke up. He was feeling so much better than before. "But how?" He thought. He opened his eyes. It was dark in his room, he probably slept for more than a few hours.

"Mom?" He called out. He didn't know what to think. He was supposed to be dead, wasn't he? Morty got up and sat on the edge of his bed. He remembered what happened before he fell asleep. His mother was crying, she was keep apologing to him for some reason. Morty was sure he was never going to wake up again.

_So, how?_

"Sweetheart?" Beth opened his door with a huge smile and came into his room, Jerry and an older man Morty had never seen before followed her. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Her voice was too happy to be real. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Morty whispered. He realized Beth was the only one smiling, Jerry seemed a little angry and the man wasn't looking at him. _Who was he again?_ "What happened?"

Beth bit her lips but then she smiled again. "I think we should talk about it tomorrow, sweetheart. You need to rest more." Jerry rolled his eyes and faked a cough.

Beth was clearly forcing herself to smile now, she turned to her husband. "Is there anything you want to say Jerry?"

"Yeah, I think -as Morty's father- I have a right to say a few things about this situation."

Beth seemed like she was about to punch him. But she kept her calm tone. "You've said enough half an hour ago, Jerry." 

"So, what? You're super okay with this? Really, Beth?"

"Yes, Jerry, I am."

"Well, then you're a bad mother!"

Morty looked at them as they kept shouting at each other but then he turned his gaze away when he felt someone was watching him. He was right, the blue eyes were on him. He shivered. There was something about this man, something that Morty wasn't sure what. He smiled however the man kept watching him with a blank face.

"Jerry!"

"He needs to know, Beth!"

"Then I'll tell him, Jerry." Morty didn't expect the man to talk. His voice was harsh, it made Morty's heart skip a beat.

"Fine, whatever." Jerry murmured.

The man cleared his throat. "I'm Rick." He said, his tone was so much softer now. "I'm your soulmate, kid."

Morty blinked a few times, wasn't sure he heard right. It couldn't be true, could it? This man was so much older than him, probably more than double of his age. He looked like he could be Morty's grandfather.

"A-a-are you sure?" He asked, almost whispered.

Rick looked at him like he was dumb. "Yeah, Morty. I think I know who's name is on my skin." Then he folded his arms. "Beside, you would be dead now if I was wrong, kid. You're welcome by the way."

"What? You're expecting a thank you now, Rick? You almost killed him!"

"Well, he is here now, isn't he Jerry?" Beth put her hand on Rick's shoulder and gave Jerry a bad look. "It's okay dad, we know you had your reasons. The most important thing is you're here now."

"Thank's sweetheart." As Rick kissed Beth's forehead, Morty watched them. "What's going on?" He asked. He was sure he misheard her. "You've just called him 'dad', mom?"

Beth took a deep breath, she opened her mouth but closed again before she said anything. Rick didn't seemed like he was going to talk either. So Jerry spoke but Morty almost wished he didn't. 

"Well, it's because he is also your grandfather, son."

_Fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very early chapter :)

Morty had wanted to talk with his parents privately, so Rick was waiting them in the living room. Too nervous to sit down, he was pacing around the room. His mind was full with the images of the young brunette. He was trying to think about literally anything else, but there was no point of it. The scientist could still see the disappointment in Morty's face when he had learned the truth about his soulmate, there was pain in those green eyes. A kind of pain that Rick tried to protect him from. He didn't want to be the reason of it.

He wished he had never come here. He should have kept his distance. 

Morty wasn't only one who had a rough year. Rick could never admit it, but staying away from him was the hardest thing he'd ever done. When all your cells screamed you to touch your soulmate, it was hard to resist them. Yet, he was fine until the last few seconds. He wasn't still sure what had made him change his mind, maybe seeing Morty like that or maybe hearing Beth's cry but something had broken inside of him. 

He couldn't let his soulmate die. 

He'd portaled himself to Morty's room, shoved Beth away and hugged the brunette so hard like his life was depending on it. _Well, it actually was_. He still remembered his daughter's lunatic happiness when she had realized who he was. He had screamed her to leave, then let his cheek rest on Morty's hair. They'd slept like that for hours. It was the most peaceful moment Rick had ever had. He had felt complete. 

The scientist turned around to look at his daughter when he heard she was calling his name. She bit her lips, then smiled. "He'll be alright, he just needs a little time to get used to it." Rick nodded, but he was thinking Morty probably would need more than "a little" time.

"I hate this." Jerry was standing behind his wife, he didn't look very happy, yet his tone was calmer than the meaning of his words. When Beth moved to sat on the green couch, he followed her. "I told you Mortimer was a stupid name, Beth. I wish I didn't say yes when you insisted. I wish I protested more, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation then."

_What?_

"Yeah, maybe." Rick spoke, looking at his daughter whose hands between her thighs. Beth's gaze was on the floor, her cheeks were as red as a little girl who just got caught doing something she shouldn't have done. Her expression was enough to let Rick know some things, _but why?_

"I hate this! I fucking hate this!"

"Shut up Jerry! It's not about you!" Beth yelled.

Jerry looked at his wife for a few seconds. He seemed like he was about to protest, but instead he turned his eyes on Rick. "I hope you're planning to go to the hospital as soon as possible, Rick. Since, you know, you are not going to seal the bond yourself. I would never allow it."

Rick squinted, with this expression he resembled a predator about to catch his prey. And in this case, it was Jerry. The scientist hissed. "Beth is right Jerry, it's not about you."

Jerry, who wasn't ready for Rick to oppose the man of the house, stood up so quickly he almost lost his balance "He is my son."

"And my soulmate, you little shit. Besides, Morty's the one to make this decision."

Jerry was screaming now, but the main reason of his reaction was that he felt insulted. "You're not going to touch him!"

"Try to stop me! I'll do whatever the fuck he wants."

Before Jerry could say anything else, Beth put her hand on his chest to shush him. "It's getting late." She was looking directly at her husband's eyes. She lift her brow's like she was trying to tell something. "I think we should call it a night." 

Jerry's gaze was on Rick. "Whatever," He spoke after a few seconds. "Just know, it's not over yet."

He stormed out of the living room, then the sound of him slamming his room's door heard. Beth sighed, but she didn't commented. "So mature." Rick murmured.

"Well," Beth said. "Good night dad." But as she was about to leave, Rick held her arm to stop her. 

"Beth, sweetheart, can I have a word?" She gulped, suddenly seemed a little paler than before. "Actually, I'm really tired dad-"

"It's going to be quick."

Beth bit her lips, it was clear that she didn't want to have this conversation. But she nodded anyway. She sat down on the couch, refusing to look at her father. Her hands were shaking a little bit.

"Good." Rick thought. "She should be nervous." He was standing right in front of her. The scientist cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. 

"So?" She asked. Her hands were shaking more and more with the each seconds.

Rick licked his lips. "Beth," He started. "Did you know who was my soulmate?"

She raised her head. "Yes dad, I knew when I saw your name on my son's skin."

"I meant before that, sweetheart. Did you know my soulmate's name before Morty got marked?" His voice was calm, but cold. So cold that Beth shivered.

"Of course not, how could I know that?"

Rick sighed. "You're lying Beth." He took a step forward, and put his hand on her daughter's chin, make her look at him. Her lips were shaking. "Jerry said you insisted on the name Mortimer. He is right, it's a stupid name."

Hot tears started to running down Beth's cheeks when Rick finished talking. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice cracked. 

"You did it on purpose?"

She nodded.

"What the fuck Beth?!" Rick snapped, he drew his hand away from her chin like it was burned. Beth was crying harder now. The scientist turned around, and closed his eyes for a second. He was trying to calm himself down, but it was hard, because he could still hear Beth's sobbings.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, dad."

"Shut up!" He hissed. He wanted to break something, anything. It was a miracle he was still holding himself back. "How the hell could you do this?" 

"I'm sorry."

Rick turned to look at her again. Beth's face was in between her palms, she was shaking from head to toe. "Why?" The scientist asked, his voice was a little calmer than before.

"I- I wanted you to come back. I m-missed y-you."

"What?!" Rick laughed hysterically. "You ruined your own son's fucking life just because you missed me? He is your son Beth!"

"I didn't want to cause any harm!"

"How the fuck did you know it would work?"

"I didn't. I just tried." She sniffed, seemed a little calmer now. She raised her face to see Rick.

"I wasn't going to come back! What if I didn't? What if I let us both die?"

She tried to hold her dad's hand, but Rick took a step back. She smiled. "You didn't. You are here now, it was all I wanted."

"That's fucked up!" Rick looked at his daughter's eyes, tried to find any trace of regret in there. But he dissapointed. Even if she was crying, her eyes were glowing with satisfaction. She had made sure Rick would never left. "Have you ever thought about the consequences? Have you ever thought that I might have to fuck your son?"

Beth sniffed again, she shrugged like it was not a big deal. "I did." She said. 

"Then fuck you, Beth! You really are a shitty mother!" Rick headed to the stairs. It was really enough for a night.

"You know," Beth spoke before he could leave the room. "None of this would happen if you didn't leave at the first place. It's not just on me dad."

Rick didn't reply, he just went to his room, Beth whispered. "Best dad ever."

...

In the three days he had spent with Rick, Morty had learned a few things about him. First, He was drinking a lot, like freaking a lot. Morty didn't even know if he had ever seen him truly sober. His flask was in his hand all the time, and no matter how much Rick drank, it seemed like it was always full.

Second, he could get super annoyed super easily. Especially, if he was working on something in the garage. Morty had made the mistake of asking him something when he was busy, he had learned that his soulmate could be very scary. 

Lastly, he didn't seemed like he was interested in building a good relationship with his family. He liked to remind everybody that he was only there because he had to. He was especially cold towards his daughter, constantly ignoring her even when she asked him a direct question. But Beth was somehow okay with this, she had said that Rick just needs some time to get used to them.

Well, Morty was more than happy to give him that time and space.

He hadn't said anything after finding out the truth about Rick, but the brunet was disappointed. He had always dreamed things would be better when he found his soulmate. He had always felt like he was nobody, people loved to remind him how awkward he was. So he had wanted to leave, wanted to be free. He knew he would be happy that way. He had thought his soulmate would understand him, he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. But now...

Now, he had to accept the fact that he could never be with soulmate. He would never be free.


	5. Chapter 5

Staying away from your soulmate was hard, painful and almost impossible. Even if you decided not to be with them, you needed to seal the bond at some point. But in his case, Rick knew it was never going to happen. He couldn't do it. And despite what he'd said to Jerry, he would never touch Morty, even if the brunette asks for it. He couldn't hurt his soulmate.

Luckily, Morty didn't ask. Actually, he didn't ask for anything because he wasn't talking with Rick if it's not necessary nor even looking at him. He just ignored the scientist for the most of the time.

Rick saw it as an opportunity to pretend like he doesn't have a soulmate, and he took it. He mimicked Morty's attitude, and ignored the brunet. He didn't let himself think about his soulmate, turned his feelings off like he always did, became the man he was before he'd met Morty. He became the man who destroys planets just for fun, who doesn't give a shit about anyone, who let his soulmate suffer for a year. _Himself._

Rick became himself again. It felt wrong, but he didn't care. At least Morty was safe.

It was a silent agrement. Even though they were under the same roof, both of them acted as if the other one wasn't there. The rest of the family didn't said anything about how awkward the atmosphere was when they had to sit next to each other on the couch, they ignored it when Morty accidentally spilled half a gallon of water on the table because Rick had asked him to pass the pitcher and Morty was trying not to look at him while he handed it. 

Beth was thinking they just need a little more time to get used to each other while Jerry was still too pissed to say anything. And Summer just didn't care as long as her brother was okay.

It went like this for almost a week, until the night Morty came to Rick's room.

It was just an another night, but Rick was feeling a little bit under the weather so he'd gone to his room earlier than usual. He laid on his bed, didn't close his eyes. He was just thinking about random stuff when he heard a weak knock on the other side of his door. Then Morty came in without Rick could say anything. 

"What's wrong?" The scientist asked. Morty'd never come to his room before, he'd never stayed alone in the same room with his soulmate. Rick didn't know what to think, so he just stared at Morty until he talked.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you." Morty wasn't looking at Rick. "I d-don't feel so good."

Rick noticed that the brunet was shivering, his breath wasn't steady, and he did seemed like he was about to faint. The scientist also realized how cold his room was, _it was almost freezing._ Morty rub his hands together. "Mom told me to come here. She said-" He stopped for a moment to took a breath. "She said you would know what to do."

Rick frowned at him. "Why me?" He asked. Why not Jerry, or Summer, or literally anyone else in the whole universe? _Why him?_ Morty raised his head to look at him. Morty raised his head to look at him. His green eyes were shining with disappointment, and tears.

"You're my soulmate." Morty said. "You supposed to feel it too. 

_Oh._

He supposed to feel it too. They were soulmates, soulmates supposed to feel each other's pain. Rick supposed to know how Morty feels. _But he didn't._ He had no idea what was wrong.

"I'm sorry kid." He said, sincerely. Maybe it wasn't his fault, but Rick was feeling guilty.He wasn't a soulmate material, he was just making things worse for Morty without even trying. "You have to tell me what's wrong, so I can help you."

Rick watched his soulmate as Morty wiped his tears off before they fell down his cheeks. The brunet sighed. He was paler than before. Rick knew, he just knew, that Morty hated him as a soulmate. "I hate myself too." He thought.

The wall he built between him and his soulmate was cracking. The man who he used to be was dead long time ago, Rick wasn't him anymore. He was never going to be him again.

He was the name on Morty's chest, but he couldn't feel what his soulmate felt.

Rick should have let himself die, but just for second he'd wanted to be with his soulmate.

He was the most selfish man in the universe, but he wasn't going to touch Morty. 

They were supposed to be happy, but Rick hadn't tried.

He hadn't tried to bond with Morty, he hadn't tried to talk with him, hadn't tried to make him feel better about their situation. He hadn't told him that everything is going to be alright and it wasn't the end of the world. Morty was still too young, he could be free. Rick'd never said he could help him. He wasn't a good soulmate, but he'd never tried to be a good grandfather.

_Because Morty didn't want him to._

This was it. The only thing that mattered. Morty didn't want him as soulmate, nor as a grandfather. Rick had to remind himself that, he had back off again.

But just for now, his soulmate needed him to be there.

When Morty spoke again, he was almost whispering. "It hurts to breath." He sniffed. "And I'm so cold. Am I dying again?" He was clearly trying to hold his tears back, but his eyes were filled with them.

"No, Morty. You're not dying." Rick sighed. He got up from his bed, took a few step forward to get close to Morty. The brunette didn't move. "I- I can make you feel better. I'm just gonna hold your arm, is that okay for you?"

Morty nodded, but he wasn't looking at Rick. 

"You have to tell it's okay." 

"Just do it Rick, it's okay."

When Rick touched his soulmate, he felt like it was so much easier to breathe. _How he hadn't realized before that he almost couldn't breathe?_

"Better?" Rick asked, his soulmate nodded.

...

Rick'd told Morty he was going to feel like this time to time. The bond wanted to be sealed, _it's just a prettier word for sex Morty_ , and it was going to make them suffer until it got what it wanted. But since they weren't going to have sex, they had to suffer a little bit. Rick'd promised he was going to find a way to stop it.

The scientist had no idea why Morty was the only one who felt it, but he'd said. "You have to tell me when you're in pain, okay? I'll make you feel better."

Morty'd nodded, but he wasn't sure he could do it. He didn't want to go to his grandfather and ask for his touch. It was wrong in so many ways. And even if his threshold for pain was low, he wasn't going to tell Rick how he feels until it became too much to handle.

Fortunately, for the most of the time just feeling Rick's hand on his skin for a few seconds was enough. Rick would throw his arm on Morty's should while they watched tv, or just stroke his hair slightly to put him to sleep and Morty would feel immediately better. In times like this, he actually liked to have Rick as his soulmate.

But there were also other times. 

Times that he just wished to be dead. Little touches weren't always enough. They just made Morty feel so much worse. When he felt like that, the brunette couldn't let Rick know it. He couldn't ask for more.

He was sure Rick would give him anything he asks for. The scientist was there for him as he promised, but he wasn't the one feeling it. He didn't want to touch his grandson while Morty craved to feel him just a little longer. No, Rick was just doing it for his soulmate.

It was why, Morty was lying on his bed now instead of asking Rick for help. It wasn't the worst one he'd felt, but it was still bad enough to make him cry. He was sweating, and shivering at the same time. His eyes were closed, but even if he opened them he wasn't sure he could see something. At least this time he could breathe. 

"It's okay." He thought to himself. "You are going to be okay."

It was a lie. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Please put your right hand on the device, and stay still." The woman behind the glass said with a high pitched voice. She was smiling, but her eyes let them know how much she hates her job. _Just like how much Rick hates to be here._

"Okay," She said as she raised her head from her computer to look at Morty. "Mortimer Smith?"

Rick's soulmate nodded, "Yes, I'm here to verify that I found my soulmate." The brunet pointed his grandfather. Officers had called the other night to check on Morty, then they had scolded them for not verifying their mark right away. Even if Rick'd said it's unnecessary, Beth'd insisted them to go. After a fight about irresponsibility, Rick'd agreed to come because Morty'd said they should. 

Rick rolled his eyes as the officer's expression changed when she looked where Morty pointed. She bit her lips, then typed something really fast. "Okay, I need your fingerprint as well Mr. Sanchez. Please put your hand on the device." Rick sighed, but he did as she said. 

"Very well, it's verified." The officer smiled again. "Now, before you go, I have to inform you about your..." She looked at Morty, then Rick, then Morty again. "...situation."

"Of course you do." Rick thought. He took his flask out of his coat, took a big sip as well. He knew perfectly what she was going to say, and definitely didn't need a reminder about it.

_But Morty did. The brunet needed to know about the other options._

"Well, first of all, you should know that we usually recommend you to stay with your soulmate." She looked at Morty with a sincerely sad expression. "But, in some cases we suggest the otherwise. Like, if your soulmate's ten years older than you. Or, if they have any addiction." She stopped for a second to look at Rick who's still drinking. She sighed. "And most importantly, if you are related to them."

Rick was watching Morty, tried to read his expression, but his soulmate's face was as blank as a mask. Rick gulped, started to get a little tense for some reason.

The officer continued, "Normally, even one of these reasons is enough for me to suggest you to seal your bond under the doctor's supervision. But in this case... I have to recommend you to go to the hospital as soon as possible. And since you're the minor, you're going to decide it Mr. Smith."

"If I do that..." Morty looked at Rick who was still looking at him. Rick's heart skipped a beat as he waited for Morty to finish his sentence. His face was still unreadable. His green eyes passed every part of Rick's face then stopped at his eyes. "Then what's going to happen?"

_Fuck._

_He'd wanted his soulmate to consider other options, he'd wanted him to know he's not trapped with this old, drunk._ He reminded himself.

"Well, your bond will be sealed while you're unconscious. You won't remember anything. Then, you're going to go to the hospital once a year to keep your bond under control. But if you don't want to see him again, you don't have to."

"I see." Morty whispered, and just for a second his eyes filled with pain. It went away as fast as it came, but Rick saw it. He didn't want Morty to push him away, but he couldn't be selfish when it comes to his soulmate. If that was what the brunet wants, then Rick'd do it for him. _He'd leave again._

Not that he had promised to stay forever, but he hadn't thought about leaving since he'd started to get closer with Morty. _Since Rick'd started to like having a soulmate._

"Do I have to decide now?" Morty asked to the officer who seem like she wants to take him away from Rick. "No." she said with a kind voice. Then she leaned over the glass that separates her from Morty, and whispered. "But don't forget you don't have to do anything just because he's your soulmate, okay? You can say no."

_What the fuck?_

Rick frowned at her. "What the hell are y-?" Morty put his hand on Rick's chest to stop him. "I know, thanks." He said as he lead his soulmate to the door.

"Bullshit!" Rick shouted once they left the building. "That woman has no idea what the hell she's talking about! I would never force you!"

"I know." Morty said as he followed Rick to his ship. "Just forget it, she was a little weird."

Rick opened the door, and sat on his seat. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he still needed to talk with Morty. "Hey, kid." He said, but he wasn't looking at his soulmate. He was looking out of the window. "I think, you really should consider about the hospital thing." He didn't want him to do it, but he had to give Morty an open door. 

Morty sighed. "Yeah, I really should."

...

When they came home, Rick went to the garage without saying anything. Morty watched him as he disappeared behind the door. Then he sat on the couch, put his face in between his palms. The officer's words were echoing in his mind.

He knew Rick'd never force him to do anything. Maybe it wasn't a very smart thing to trust the man who let him suffer for a year, and maybe the warmth he felt when Rick was around was just an illusion their bond created.

But, he started to like how his heart beats every time Rick put his hands on his skin.

He groaned. _Don't think about it._

Morty took a deep breath. He had no idea what to do, and didn't want to rush his decision. Why did _he_ have to make this decision? He was just seventeen. On the one hand, the bond was getting impatient and he felt worst and worst every time Rick stopped touching him. He knew they'd never seal the bond themselves. They'd never be together.

But on the other hand... 

"Are okay sweetheart?" Beth asked, she sat next to her son and put her hand on his hair.

Morty raised his head. "I don't know, mom." He sighed. "I don't know anything."

"Did something happen with the officers?"

"Yeah." Morty turned to his mother. Her green eyes were filled with concern, but somehow it felt fake. He ignored it. "They told me I should go to the doctor and let them seal the bond for us."

"Okay?" Beth frowned.

"I don't know what to do, mom." Morty bit his lips, wasn't sure if he should tell her what he really thought. He whispered. "But I feel like if I choose to do it, Rick would leave."

Beth clearly got tensed. Morty looked away when he realized she was forcing herself to smile. "Yeah, he would." She said with a weird tone. Beth put his hand under Morty's chin, and made him look at her. "But I don't think you should go to the doctor, sweetheart." Morty felt like her green eyes were burning him from the inside. "You think?" He asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. Please don't do it, okay?"


End file.
